


Filled-Up Flayn

by GrumblinGut



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And the worst girl, Belly Kink, Gen, Humor, Leonie is annoying, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumblinGut/pseuds/GrumblinGut
Summary: Seteth is horrified to know that not only did Flayn bite Leonie out of annoyance, but things went a LOT further than merely biting.
Kudos: 4





	Filled-Up Flayn

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhY8xwIuMOQ Have some music to set the mood.

_**"FLAYN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!**_"

"Hello, broth- **UUUUURP**!" Flayn's casual greeting was interrupted by a massive belch, and the green-eyed, green-haired girl excused herself while the tall, bearded man stared at her in wide-mouthed horror. Seteth was appalled: Flayn had gotten wrapped up in all kinds of shenanigans during the pair's stay at Garreg Mach Monastery, but never to _this_ extent. How on earth could she sit in that chair, giggling and smiling without a care in the world while she had a student thrashing around in her stomach?! Inside the cavernous confines of Flayn's grotesquely distended belly, the unmistakable voice of Leonie Pinelli could be heard shouting and screaming all kinds of foul oaths that would have resulted in a mountain of demerits in any other situation.

"Seteth! SETETH, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Seteth fought back a wave of nausea upon seeing the imprint of Leonie's hand press against Flayn's swollen stomach. He _really_ wished that Flayn's outfit could have held itself together, as impossible as that was. But unfortunately, tailors didn't design clothes with _people being eaten_ in mind.

"Leonie, w-we'll get you out, I..." Seteth yanked two handfuls of his emerald hair and belted out a scream of paternal frustration. "HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN?! Flayn, explain yourself at once!"

Flayn's smile persisted, and she shrugged innocently while her tummy gurgled away. "I do not know!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Seteth hollered, his voice cracking for the first time in years. "You have a student in your stomach! Do you mean to tell me that you _accidentally_ ate her?"

"Yes!" Flayn gave her bubbling tummy a gentle pat, which Leonie reacted to by angrily kicking her hand away. "I was only intending to bite her!"

"Bi- wha-" Seteth slumped against the wall of the infirmary and let out a weak, pained noise that was a hybrid of a despaired wail and a groan of exasperation. "Well, why in the world did you BITE her, then?!"

"She was annoying everyone." Flayn answered with the casual air of someone commenting on the weather, or on the well-kept hedges in Lady Rhea's Star Terrace. "Always going on about "Captain Jeralt" this and "Captain Jeralt" that. I do not believe that I have ever heard her hold a single conversation where that man was not involved!"

"YOU FREAK!" Leonie hollered, her voice muffled by the walls of Flayn's gut and the thunderous churning within, "THAT'S WHY YOU ATE ME?!"

"Yes. You were bringing down the morale of our House." Flayn stated matter-of-factly as she innocently drummed her fingers on her tum. "You needed to be taught a lesson!"

"Flayn, that's not-" Seteth couldn't even bring himself to say something so absurd, but he found his second wind. "That's not a valid reason to eat someone!"

"Oh?" Flayn asked, reminding her brother that she genuinely didn't seem to realize just how... _bad_ of a thing this was to do. "Well... I was feeling rather peckish as well. My stomach was making noises like those cursed beasts we have fought around Fodlan!"

"Neither is that! Flayn, just because you're feeling hungry doesn't mean you should eat-"

"IS THIS REALLY A CONVERSATION WE NEED TO BE HAVING RIGHT NOW?!" Leonie hollered from inside of Flayn's thrashing, undulating orb of a tummy. Seteth shook his head.

"No, it isn't. We need to get you out of there. Flayn? Can you spit her back up?"

Flayn frowned down at her tummy. "Must I? Lunch is not for another hour, and Leonie was quite the tasty treat..."

"This is **not** up for debate, young lady. Spit her out, now! B-Before she digests!" Seteth cursed himself for losing his nerve right at the finish line. 

Flayn sighed, her usual smile replaced with a tiny frown. Setting her hands on the surface of her massive stomach, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hands began to emit a faint green glow, and a bassy rumble heralded the removal of Leonie from her guts. A green portal opened in front of Flayn, and a soaking wet, pink-faced Leonie tumbled onto the Infirmary floor before scrabbling back to her feet. Her eyes wild with fear and her short orange hair an utter mess, the girl's mouth silently flapped around before she took off running without a word. The Rescue spell had worked, and Flayn's tummy was back to its normally petite size, much to the chagrin of the girl herself.

"I do not believe she learned her lesson, brother." Flayn grumbled.

"The only one who needs to learn a lesson here is you!" Seteth scolded, pointing an angry finger at the pouting girl. "This behavior is completely unacceptable! You'll be lucky if Lady Rhea doesn't have you expelled for that stunt you just pulled!" Taking a deep breath, Seteth rubbed his aching temple and alleviated the migraine somewhat. "I-I need to head this off and talk to her right now. I believe I can convince her to let me handle your punishment, just... stay there, until I return!"

"Yes, brother..."

Right when Seteth stormed off, Flayn's empty stomach gave a longing growl of hunger. Frowning down at the pale flesh that was exposed by the opening in her uniform, Flayn rested a hand on her soft tummy and sighed as she rubbed it.

"I was not going to digest her! You know that, and I know that... but sadly, brother is being foolish yet again..."

Flayn's belly rumbled in agreement, and she waited glumly for whatever punishment Seteth had in store for her. She had a feeling it would be something related to stable duty, given his track record...


End file.
